


Art for Little Neptune

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [30]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: This is art created for Little Neptune by Deejaymil for the Criminal Minds Reverse Bang Challenge.These are original pieces of art and as such I claim all copyrights over them. Please do not repost them anywhere without permission. The images are suitable for all audiences.





	Art for Little Neptune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/gifts).



I'm so delighted to be a part of this crazy-good story by Deejaymil. The original art prompt came to me after I read an emotional selkie story, and I guess it was floating around in my brain in an obvious way, because Deejay chose it, and _then wrote a selkie story for it._ Serendipity, I guess ;)

Go read it. It made me cry. Then leave Deejay some love. **[The story is HERE.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12725007)**

Here's the original art prompt (pen and ink):

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/506219/506219_original.jpg)

And here are the additional pieces I did based on the final story (PowerPoint):

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/506575/506575_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/506807/506807_original.png)  



End file.
